<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer by watrouswaltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777398">No Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watrouswaltz/pseuds/watrouswaltz'>watrouswaltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Runaway, Whump, brothers haechan and taeil, brothers renjun and chenle, hyuck gets kinda jumped at some point, kinda long lost brothers doyoung and jeno, mega sad, this shits crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watrouswaltz/pseuds/watrouswaltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After panicking and running away from his privileged home, close friends, and "almost boyfriend" when he presented as an omega, Lee Donghyuck begins a new life for himself as "Lee Haechan" in Sillim, a run-down city, where he's taken in by a group of outcasts like himself. There, he learns the real meaning of a "rough life", but his new friends, who have taken their place as his new family, also teach him what it feels like to be loved like a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chenle sees someone familiar in the photos in Mark's room that he ultimately wishes he hadn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey !!!!</p><p>this is a new story i've been working on, i hope that you like it.</p><p>there's a bit you should know before going into it:</p><p>yes, there are some siblings, but i hope you'll figure out who they are just by reading lol</p><p>and most importantly, the people in seoul know donghyuck by his real name, those in sillim only know him as haechan.</p><p>that's it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparing for banquets was extremely boring.</p><p> </p><p>The tight-knit friend group was gathered in Mark’s bedroom, since the young alpha was practically unable to escape  hanging out if the gathering had been planned at his house, and most of the boys were just showing each other photos of suit designs they had found online.</p><p> </p><p>While the others were discussing the materials and brands of suits that they thought would fit this specific event best, Chenle became bored, and started to look around the older boy’s room. It was sort of messy, but that was to be expected. The walls were mostly blank, but there was one that was not.</p><p>On the wall behind Mark’s bed, close to the ceiling, was a row of photographs of him and other people. Some of them were with the group currently sat on the bed, but many were of a smiling young Mark with a boy he had never seen before…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>or…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wait a second!</em>
</p><p>wasn't that...?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s the guy from that restaurant Jisung and I went to! Right, Jisung? Isn’t it?”</p><p>Jaemin looked slightly irritated that Chenle had interrupted him but said nothing as he curiously looked to where Chenle was pointing.</p><p>Jisung looked over at the pictures on the wall, faintly recognizing the boy stood next to Mark</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, it is. That place was actually surprisingly good. Maybe we should go back if we ever go to Sillim again.”</p><p>The two youngest ended their short conversation upon noticing the silence that surrounded them as the three other boys stared at each other in a stunned silence.</p><p>Chenle suddenly looked up at his brother and friends, suddenly feeling guilty for interrupting their conversation when he saw their faces, mistaking their silence and startled expressions as irritation.</p><p>He stared back, “uh, sorry hyungs, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>After a delayed silence, Renjun was the first to speak</p><p>“Are you- what do you mean, Lele? You saw him? Where?”</p><p>Chenle ignored the startled look on his brother's face, instead smiling and speaking excitedly, “Remember when Jisungie and I went to Sillim for that charity event, hyung? We went to this <em>amazing</em>~~ Japanese restaurant after it and we didn’t think it’d be very good but it turned out to be—"</p><p> </p><p>Mark firmly interrupted, “Chenle. Where the <em>fuck</em> did you see him?”</p><p> </p><p>Huh, that’s weird. Chenle had pretty much never seen Mark with anything other than a stone-cold expression. Yet, the usually stoic boy now had a wide-eyed, breathless, almost panicked look now, and his mouth was helplessly hanging halfway open.</p><p>It was unnerving, to say the least, but he carried on.</p><p>“I-I was just getting to that part, hyung. That guy in your photos was, um, our waiter at the restaurant. He was really nice. Do- do you know him? Never mind, obviously you know him, he’s in all of your-“</p><p>Jaemin broke out of his stunned silence, anxiety racking his body and watery eyes begging for more information from the boy, “Chenle, are- are you sure that was him? Like, you’re absolutely <em>positive</em>?”</p><p>Time seemed to freeze as the rest of the room waited with baited breaths for the boy’s answer.</p><p>Chenle took a calculated breath, slowly saying, “Well, I mean, I-I’m pretty sure? He was a bit skinnier than he was in those photos, and he looked kinda older, but I’m sure it was him. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>And in the blink of an eye, everything went to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Before Chenle or Jisung had any time to process what was going on, Mark practically fell off of his bed, stumbling into the bathroom, and Jeno promptly burst into tears.</p><p>The two youngest boys made a panicked noise, watching as Jaemin threw himself onto Jeno and Renjun ran after Mark, who, by the sound of it, was now dry heaving into (hopefully) the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno spoke from where he had been buried under his omega, incoherently wailing, “Chenle! You- you- you really think- you really think you found him? We’ve been- been looking for him for s-so long and- and you just go out there and <em>fucking accidentally find him</em>?! I—“, His voice broke off as he started crying harder, Jaemin following suit.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Chenle looked up at each other, panicked and confused gazes joining and Chenle was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck just happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours of tense silence with sniffling and incoherent mumbling being the only background noise in the room, Mark walked out of the bathroom, looking like he had been hit by a truck.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed a final time, hastily wiping his eyes, and set his intense gaze on the boys sitting on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Sillim.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>check out my tumblr!! i just made it lol</p><p>http://zonlyzaza.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>